Dreams or Demons
by Cruxis' Kingdom Heart Cherubim
Summary: AU X had been taken to revive an ancient demon, one that has been said to have caused the Great Catalyst that ended the Megaman Era. But is everything just as it appears, or is there something far more complcated than a simple demon's resurrection. Why was X, out of all the humans and reploids chosen for this task? Only one knows for sure. One shot


**Well, here's another story! fun, an AU and one shot... Simpliest thing to do... Also Megaman. Rather obvious what my current "Obsession" is... -sweatdrop- I own one Major Oc and the plot. If you ever look through my Deviantart gallery, than you would know who he was, even if he didn't have a name at the time. Well, enjoy!**

"Normal Speech"

**_"DE(Spoiler!)_**_** Speech**"_

There it was, a glorious orb of light protected againest his tainting darkness by multiple layers of stone seals and the glowing purple cage encircling him.

He wouldn't touch it, he couldn't touch it if he desired it to remain. No matter how much he craved the light's radiance.

Don't worry little light

It's alright

As long as your here, you'll be protected

Until you leave this heinous twilight

Don't stay with me, dear child

Don't let me corrupt your light

I'm terribly sorry for my part in your suffering

Continue living, little light child

I'm sorry

**~DE R.~**

A seemingly thin sheet of glass was the only thing standing in between him and sweet freedom. He could easily escape the bonds pinning his wrists and ankles into the machine. But would he be able to force his way through the army guarding his prison?

The mocking smile of the deluded human causing this whole fiasco slide into his view. The human's mouth was moving but he couldn't understand what he was saying. The metal shakles were stronger than they looked. Even if he managed to free themself from his imprisonment, he had no armor, them had being taken from his person the moment he set foot in this building.

His armor had been replaced by strange, seemingly otherworldly garments. Being crimison in color with long sleeves and a high collar colored black. Bizzare symbols lined in black and silver ecircled the collar, and the edges of the sleeves and the robe. An eccentric helmet had replaced his normal one, being almost winged in nature with rainbow pixalated lines coming from the top. **(Think of Cyber X's helmet without the top on.)**

A huge explosion erupted from somewhere to his right. The human, while momentarily surprised, smirked, and began what X suspected as merciless taunting of the current situation. Another explosion occured and the human responded by jerking a level of some sort and the machine hummed to live.

Undescribable pain ripped through his systems. Something was attempting tear his conscience away from control, none-to-gently removing one conscience mind and replacing it with another. Another far more sinister than his own. X was barely aware of his blood curdling scream, his thoughts focused only on the overwelming pain.

**_"Wha?"_**

A voice, clear as day, echoed inside his mind.

**_"Wha-What's going on?!"_**

X was unable to distinquish any noticable features about the voice, mind dulled by the pain that previously ravaged inside his systems. If he was in any shape to notice anything of interest, he would have surely would have brought into consideration, the childish, but dejected tone in the owner's voice.

The panel began to lift, the boundings unlocking and allowing their prisoner free-range of the room.

"Hahahahaha!" A young human laughed. His laughter not joyful, but carried a malicious tone in it.

"Look! You're too late! The Demon King has been revived!" The little human crackled, pleased with the way the situation turned out.

"X!" a repolid in red, Zero, cried, studying his figure with horror.

**_"I've...been revived?"_**

The Demon King spoke quietly, taking a fancy at observing _his _new hand.

"And now, the Great Demon can finish what he started and destory humanity!" the deranged human crowed.

As if electricuted by an unknown force, the _demon_ within X nearly gaped at the human laughing histerically, horror evidently present within his red eyes.

**"What?"**

A mass of purple mist developed around the possessed reploid, dark and forboding. The human was careful to stay away from the mist, being deadly miasma that would have killed him the second he inhaled it. The miasma was beautiful in its own twisted way, how it swirled around the possessed reploid in a protective manner, expanding than retracting, never straying to far from the demon.

Zero sent a questioning, yet enraged look at his former friend, or rather the _thing_controling his friend. His beam saber gripped tightly in his hand, desperately urging him to strike him, but X's face prevented him from harming him.

'Damn you!'

Growling at his inability to do anything to prevent his friend from losing everything, he propt to glare at the stupid human attempting to stand straight using the walls as a support. The human was clearly insane, giggling at the dangerous miasma like they were patches of fluffy clouds on a rainy day.

The demon was staring at the human in horror...Wait... What? He blinked, taking more time to completely observe the demon king. He was indeed, horrorifed at the thought of killing humans. Why?

_**"D-d-demon**_** king?!"**

X remained shocked as he watched his hand move without his consent. If he couldn't move his own body then how would he prevent himself from hurting others. He felt foreign thoughts and feelings passing through his mind, he could almost hear another voice... Wait... Was that the demon king's thoughts?

_**'Your name is...X**_** right?'**

Hoping that copperating with the demon, X could save Zero having to battle him. His question being confirmed, he asked about zero, being his friend and his name.

_**'Oh dear.'**_

What happened next shocked everyone. Several orbs of light exited X's body, the miasma encircled the light more tightly, similar to an over-protective mother. As the last light withdrew from him, X collasped, clutching the ground like a life-line. His eyes having faded back into their brilliant emerald color. A second pair of eyes formed from the mass of light, a color of dazzling rubies under starlight.

"What are you going!" The human, Aki **(Because it's getting annoying refering to him as human) **screeched, enraged beyond belief. "And after all the trouble I went through to prepare you a new body! And this is how you repay me!"

A black mist began to surround the orbs of light, hissing angerly.

_**"And, by whose word, told you I **_**wanted_ a new body?"_**

The demon spoke with a gentle voice that made everyone look twice at him. However, it didn't take a genius to recognize the underlining demand within that tone.

**_"I wish, or will I ever want to return to the waking world through the loss of another."_**

Zero took the agruing as a distraction and hurried up to X, who was now attempting to stand up, but was to weak to move. Just as Zero reached his younger friend, both realized they now held the attention of an ancient demon. His presence however, felt almost heaveny in nature, kind, peaceful and full of regret.

Aki was struggling on the ground, gasping for air as an unseen force was pulling it out from his lungs and being compensated with deadly miasma. His skin was paling more by the second, as the regret from the demon progressed into full-blown guilt.

_**"Humans are unable to survive for long in the miasma that follows me. That is one of the reasons he chose you, a reploid, to serve as my host. As you have no need for lungs and are effectively immune to it's poison."**_

Ah So that was why they had kidnapped reploids, someone who didn't need to breath. That might have explained why they picked a reploid, but X of all people?

**_"I have seen they have tried many other reploids before you. All failing as their systems are unable to support my_ presence."** The demon explained. He held their attention despite his nature and past events. **_"Aki must have discovered the very _****essence of your kind was a replica of another, who had been unable to have been replicated perfectly. His logic was that if the reploids were imperfectly based on the data of the orignal android and failed, then the one they originated from might have more of a chance. He was right for once..."**

Zero growled, his grip tightening on the smaller reploid, bitterly glaring daggers at the pathetic form of Aki withering on the stone flooring. His gasping the only sound heard in the desolate area. Both could tell it was too late for him.

He sighed, **_"No amount of apologizes could make up for all the trouble I caused you two, and I have no way to ever make it up to you."_**

"You're not very demon-like. You know that right?" Zero smirked, the uneasy tension ceased to exist. An airy chuckle was heard.

_**"Of course. I'm not a demon after** **all."**_

X blinked, "You're not."

**_"Maybe to the priests I am. However, I am and forever will be The Dream Eater King Rayne."_**

**Well, that was fun. Finally got to do something with Rayne. This was a really weird thought of mine. I look up possessions and ghosts like what I did, but I didn't find any. So, I thought up my own. Didn't want to waste time looking up any canon enemy I could use, so Rayne gets a story Anyway, weird story, review anyway. Please?**


End file.
